Unexpected Arrival
by emmanem15
Summary: What if Blair had a younger sister? What if said sister has been in Paris for several months visiting her father? What if she returns unexpectedly? I'm really bad at summaries so just read the story to find out more. Takes place during season 2.
1. Prologue

_Good Morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here and boy do I have some news for you. One of my loyal readers claims to have spotted Lizzie Waldorf getting out of a limo outside Bendel's._

_Could the youngest Waldorf be back from visiting Daddy in Paris? And what will her older sister think? I have a feeling this will be an interesting reunion_

_you know you love me,_

_xoxo gossip girl_

Note: I know this was very short but the next one will be longer, I promise. Lizzie and Blair have the same parents and are a year apart in age (Lizzie is 17). I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story except for Lizzie. Please review!


	2. An Attempt to Make Amends

A young brunette girl stepped out of Bendel's and into the limo that was waiting for her. She was about 5'7 with long wavy curls and piercing blue eyes.

"Where to Miss Lizzie?" the driver asked

"1312 Madison Avenue." Lizzie replied

Lizzie stared out the window looking at what she had left behind. The driver pulled up at her destination. She grabbed her bags and thanked the driver. She made her way towards the front door of a building. _Eleanor Waldorf Designs_ was written on the door. Lizzie walked in and made her way towards her mother's office. When she got there, she wasn't sure whether she should knock or not because their last conversation was far from pleasant.

_-Flashback-_

_Lizzie stormed down the steps of the Waldorf Penthouse looking for her mother, she finally found her in the kitchen._

_"How could you?" Lizzie asked_

_"How could I what?" Eleanor asked_

_"How could you give Jenny Humphrey the internship? You know how hard I worked for it." Lizzie replied_

_"Laurel felt that Jenny was the better designer." Eleanor responded_

_"Screw Laurel, this is your company, and I'm your daughter!" Lizzie exclaimed_

_"Darling, you're overreacting." Eleanor said_

_"I don't care!" Lizzie replied_

_"I did not teach you to act like this!" Eleanor exclaimed_

_"The only thing I learned from you is how to be a bitch." Lizzie said before storming off_

_-End of Flashback- _

Finally, she decided to knock.

"Come in." she heard her mother say

"Hi Mom." Lizzie said

Eleanor looked up from her papers.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Eleanor asked

"I decided I was ready to come back home." Lizzie replied

"Oh." Eleanor said

Lizzie picked up a picture off the desk. It was of a short gray haired man.

"Who's this?" Lizzie asked

"Cyrus Rose." Eleanor replied

"Boyfriend?" Lizzie asked

"Actually, he's my husband." Eleanor said

"You're married? Were you going to tell me?" Lizzie asked

"I assumed that Blair would tell you." Eleanor replied

"You didn't want me there?" Lizzie asked

"Of course I wanted you there but it was a spur of the moment thing and I wouldn't have been able to fly you in." Eleanor said

"So that makes it okay?" Lizzie asked

"I figured that you would understand and forgive me in time." Eleanor replied

"You actually want me to agree with you." Lizzie said

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Eleanor asked

"Oh don't even go there Mother." Lizzie replied

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eleanor asked

"It means that you've always put you life, career, and needs before Blair and I. For some reason, I thought you may have changed." Lizzie replied, leaving before her mother even got a chance to respond.

**Note: **Sorry to have kept you all waiting, I've been busy with exams. What did you guys think of this chapter? Please read and review!


	3. Sisters are Forever

Lizzie pulled out her phone and sent Blair a text.

_Where r u? I have a surprise 4 u._

Lizzzie felt her phone vibrate.

_I'm at Pinkberry with Serena. Why?_

Lizzie sent her another message.

_Checked Gossip Girl lately? I'm back!!_

She felt her phone vibrate again.

_OMG! Get your ass over here!_

Lizzie made her way towards Pinkberry. When she got there, she made her way towards Blair and Serena's table.

"Hey you two." Lizzie said

"Hey sis!!" Blair exclaimed before pulling Lizzie into a big hug

"Hey Lizzie!" Serena exclaimed

Lizzie gave Serena a hug.

"Did you miss me?" Lizzie asked

"Of course! Why didn't you come home with Dad for Thanksgiving?" Blair asked

"I wasn't sure if I could face the wrath of Eleanor Waldorf." Lizzie replied

"Speaking of, does she know you're back?" Blair asked

"I went to see her, it wasn't pretty." Lizzie replied

"How bad was it?" Blair asked

"I found out about Cyrus, the wedding, everything and she acted like it wasn't even a big deal." Lizzie said

"I'm sorry...I should've told you." Blair replied

"I'm glad you didn't...it wasn't your job to tell me." Lizzie said

"So what's the surprise?" Blair asked

"Oh! Right." Lizzie said before pulling a box out of her huge purse

"What is it?" Blair asked

"Open it and see." Lizzie replied

Blair opened the box and pulled out a pair of shoes.

"Oh my god! The new Manolos, where on Earth did you get them?" Blair asked

"Paris Fashion Week." Lizzie replied

"Thank you!" Blair exclaimed

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them." Lizzie said

"Okay, I'm officially jealous of both of you." Serena said

"What else is new?" Blair asked

"Oh shut up. Hey, I'm gonna let you two catch up and I will see you later. We'll have drinks at the Palace." Serena said

"Sounds good." Blair said

Serena made her way out the door.

"So how've you been?" Lizzie asked

"Pretty good, I've spent most of my time keeping an eye on Chuck...he's been a mess ever since Bart's death." Blair replied

"Yeah I heard about that, is he okay?" Lizzie asked

"I don't know, we've kinda stopped talking." Blair said

"Well, we're gonna have to change that, aren't we?" Lizzie asked

"What do you have in mind?" Blair asked

"You'll see." Lizzie replied

Blair sighed

"Well I do love a good scheme." she said

"So what can you tell me about our new stepfather?" Lizzie asked

"Well at first, I wasn't so sure about him...he's a hugger. But he's starting to grow on me." Blair replied

"Uhm...okay." Lizzie replied

"You'll just have to meet him. What do you say we get out of here?" Blair asked

"Sounds good to me." Lizzie said

The two sisters made their way out into the streets of New York.

"Where should we go?" Blair asked

"Let's just go home." Lizzie replied

Blair got them a cab and they headed home.

**Note: **Sorry to keep you guys waiting for more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review...I enjoy reading comments!


	4. Author's Note

Just wanted to apologize for not updating in FOREVER, school has kept me insanely busy. I have a few new chapters written and I will hopefully have them up soon!


End file.
